


Soulmate Difficulties

by SweettieBah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweettieBah/pseuds/SweettieBah
Summary: When someone turns 13, the name of his soul mate appears on some part of his body. Usually people wanted to know their soul mate as soon as they turn 13, but Hinata Shoyo and Kozume Kenma are two totally different people, Hinata to begin with didn't want to be forced to love and be loved just because they are soulmates, the same happens with Kenma. What happens when you both know each other, knowing that you are both soulmates of each other?The title of the story is possible that it is not related to the story itself, just did not know what to write in the title. Otographical errors ... English is not my first language so it can contain errors.The assessment may change over the course of the fic.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As this is the alternative universe, I would like to inform you right now that the way Kenma and Hinata know each other is going to be totally different. The characters will be totally Occs! Don't blame me for that, since it's been a while since I wrote something properly! I won't have a date to post either. Another thing, the title of the story is possible that it is not related to the story itself, just did not know what to write in the title. Otographical errors ... English is not my first language so it can contain errors.  
> The assessment may change over the course of the fic.

When Hinata turned 13, the name of her soul mate appeared on the chest on her right side. He never wanted a soul mate, not when he saw that although his parents were soul mates they didn't love each other at all, but at the same time he was observant enough to realize that although they loved each other, it was not a love romantic.

When Hinata was 5 years old, his parents separated both legally and physically, and his father abandoned him and his sister without thinking twice. However, Natsu did not remember his father and secretly Hinata was relieved that none of them looked like their father.

Despite everything his mother says, that his soul mate would love him no matter what, Hinata doesn't believe in love at first sight, as all internet forums say it happens when soul mates meet for the first time .

He still remembers when he turned 13 and the name came up, he didn't feel the need to look for him. Hinata still remembers the conversation with her mother on the subject.

_\- Shoyo, why not looks for your soul mate? The sooner they get to know each other better._

_\- Mother, you said yourself that it doesn't matter if I looked, fate would unite no matter what and I already said I don't want a soul mate._

_-But Shoyo I am worried… -His mother said - Are you sure you don't want to look for him?_

_-I don't.- Hinata turned away from her mother's concern by going to his room -In addition, as far as we know he can love someone else.- he murmured_

Since that day, his mother never said anything about his soul mate again, which Hinata thanked. Seven years have passed since that day and many times, his head thinks about what could be different if his parents loved each other romantically, in fact he doesn't need to struggle to know what would be different, he knew he would be like all of them other people who accept their soul mate without a second thought.

Hinata sighed while she was at the coffee counter where she worked with her best friend. Both had decided to open a cafe, not that it had been their dream ... Hinata shook her head to remove these thoughts and started cleaning the counter when she heard the voice of the referred best friend.

-Boke!

Hinata turned to see a man with black hair, black eyes and a tall one. He grimaced and snarled.

\- What is it!?

-Two customers just came in, idiot.- he replied, pointing to a table.

Hinata grimaced, but nodded and grabbed her notebook, put on her smile and headed for the table, where there was a guy with black hair, whom he knew, and a guy with brown hair with blond tips, the latter playing. As soon as the black-haired man laid eyes on him, he waved as he called.

-Chibi-chan!

\- Hello Kuroo-san! The same?

\- Please.- Kuroo replied, looking at Hinata's face- Did you sleep well, chibi-chan? -He asked

\- Kuroo-san, I'm a neighbor of Tsukishima, what have you been doing for the past two nights? -Hinata asked ironically- And you, what will you want? - Asked looking at the guy who was with Kuroo

\- Ah Chibi-chan, there is no need to be jealous.- said Kuroo

\- Jealous of what? - asked Hinata looking totally at Kuroo- I live with a guy who brings his soul mate home without warning and almost every night I have to hear them fuck each other's brains and when I think I'll have rest for the first time in time, my neighbor and friend decided to be fucked by his soul mate! - He commented raising an eyebrow- I haven't slept at all for almost a month, so I'm not in the mood for games.- warned- So, have you decided?

The guy was looking at Hinata like he never saw it. Hinata couldn't help looking at the stranger, for some reason he looked familiar.

_Where have I seen him?_

\- I'll have a black coffee and an apple pie, please.

The guy's voice was soft, and Hinata nodded and walked away, but not before hearing Kuroo comment in a worried voice.

\- You have to stop drinking so much black coffee, Kenma.

As soon as Hinata heard his name, he stopped frozen and his heart started to beat quickly.

_No, no, no! Shoyo calm down, there are many people called Kenma, he is not your soul mate!_

Hinata took a deep breath, went back to the counter where Kageyama and saw that Kuroo's request was ready, and as soon as she finished handling the other's request, she went to their table and served them. He was going to walk away when Kuroo said:

\- It's true, Chibi-chan, this is my best friend, Kozume Kenma ...

Hinata felt his pulse quicken and could not hear the rest, luckily he was saved by the cafe door, being that he looked at both and said:

\- It's a pleasure to meet you Kozume-san, but I have to go and meet the next customers.

Hinata went towards the counter, seeing that it was just her mother with her sister.

_I'm not a coward, but in all honesty, I'm scared._

He greeted his little family and did the usual, watching his sister wave goodbye as they left the cafe. He sighed and hit his head on the counter, listening to Kageyama complain.

_I just met my soul mate, what I should do!?_

__


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all, this chapter is short ...  
> Again, English isn't my first language.  
> Usually I will do the chapters from Hinata's point of view.  
> Enjoy :)

Kozume Kenma never wanted a soul mate. For him, being destined for someone without knowing it was bullshit. He couldn't understand why people accepted that that person was the right one without knowing him.

When Kenma turned 13, the name of his soul mate appeared on the left side of his chest. He had only shown his mother his name, not even Kuroo, who is his best friend, knew the name of his soul mate.

In his life, there were not many things that interested him, so Kenma didn't think much about his soul mate, and when the thought would appear it was just a vague curiosity.

Sometimes, in his head, questions would arise about his soul mate, especially when he was the only one in his group of friends who did not know who his soul mate was. Questions like:

_How old is your soul mate? What he likes to do? Does he have brothers? Does he like games?_

Of course, he noted that he should have told Kuroo the name of his soul mate, but the truth is that it never crossed Kenma's mind.

Eight years after the name came up, he couldn't say that he hated his life, he did what he liked best, and that is, he made money playing games.

So when Kuroo pulled him out of the house and headed for a coffee with some friends of Kurro, he didn't object, however he wasn't expecting to meet someone who looked like the sun, with orange hair, some freckles on his face, brown eyes and dark circles under the eyes.

Although the stranger caught Kenma's attention, he just ignored it and continued to play. That all changed when Kenma heard his question.

\- Jealous of what? - asked the worker looking totally at Kuroo- I live with a guy who brings his soul mate home without warning and almost every night I have to hear them fuck each other's brains and when I think I'm going having rest my neighbor and friend decided to be fucked by his soul mate! - commented raising an eyebrow- I haven't slept at all for almost a month, so I'm not in the mood for games.- warned- So, have you decided?

Kenma looked at the stranger, totally in shock, it looked like he was venting. Kenma asked and saw the worker leaving. When he returned his attention to the game, he noticed that Kuroo was looking at the worker almost with pity.

_Strange ... Kuroo rarely pity anyone._

When the worker returned, Kenma put the game aside, and Kuroo decided to introduce him to the stranger.

\- It's true, Chibi-chan, this is my best friend, Kozume Kenma.

He saw the stranger looking at him with surprised eyes and Kenma couldn't help raising an eyebrow, however when Kuroo would introduce the stranger, the door was opened and the worker walked away, Kenma looked at Kuroo and this it continued as if he hadn't just left.

\- Kenma, this is a friend of Kei's, Hinata Shoyo.

Kenma felt freeze, and watched as the stranger Hinata said goodbye to customers and hit his head against the counter, and his colleague seemed to be complaining.

_God, I know I have no interest in my soul mate, but what about him?_

\- I actually think you would be great friends, despite being totally opposite.- commented Kuroo

-Why do you think that? - Kenma asked, disinterested

\- Well, because they both don't want to know about your soul mate.- replied Kuro- From what Kei informed me, Hinata never actively sought his soul mate, just like you.- added

Kenma said nothing, just made a thoughtful sound.

_So from what I understand, we could have known more, since we have acquaintances in common, why do we know each other now?_


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, from this chapter on, the narration will be from the point of view of Hinata, perhaps in the future I will do it from the point of view of Kenma and others. Also, chapters are likely to be short. I hope you like it: D

It had been 2 hours since I discovered what my soul mate looked like. In all honesty, I didn't know what to do. It was also 1 hour since Kuroo had paid and left the cafe, meanwhile he was still here. Nothing against him being here, but it was unnerving to know that he probably wanted to talk to me. I took a deep breath, and Kageyama left the kitchen and looking at me, she informed me.

\- Boke, I'm going to Tooru, are you okay with continuing the rest alone?

\- No problem, - I said, smiling - Anyway, later I want to talk to you about something important.

The moment I said the last part, I saw that he looked concerned at me. Since the accident, he's been worried about something. He nodded and left the cafe. I sighed, taking a look at the hours; it was two hours before the cafe closed. I looked at Kozume-san, seeing that he was watching me, but as soon as he saw me looking, he looked at his cell phone again. I sighed, took a black coffee from the machine and a Frappuccino and took it to his table.

I put the coffee in front of him and sat down opposite him. I saw him looking up at the coffee and then at me, I shrugged and sipped the Frappuccino and after a few minutes, he broke the silence.

\- So we are soulmates.

\- Apparently.- I said, nodding- Look, I will be direct, while we are soulmates, I think we should get to know each other first.- I added

\- I agree.- said Kozume-san

\- Well, Kozume-san, I'm going to give you my number and we can start from the beginning, how about? - I asked

\- Kenma.- said Kozume-san  
\- Huh? - I asked, confused

\- Call me Kenma, please.- asked Ko… Kenma

\- Then call me Shoyo.- I agreed, giving a smile

I heard the coffee door open, got up, took a piece of paper from me and wrote my number, leaving it on the table, knowing that Kenma would know it was mine.

I went towards the counter and started to serve customers, not without noticing that Kenma had a small smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile at myself.


	4. Warning

**Hi! How are you?**

**So, as I move forward with the chapters of this fic, I realized that while couples are what they are, some capitols had nothing to do with the previous one, so I decided to finish this fic and do a "rewrite" just isn't a rewrite because the "rewrite" will be a fic, but each chapter would be a one-shot to do with Kenhina and soul mate ways and difficulties, like the red thread, hanahaki disease, among other things. It is possible that a one-shot has another part, but I will see that in the future.**

**Well, I just wanted to let you know why I decided to finish this story just like that.**

**Thanks**.


End file.
